Battle Of The Bands
by SilverSilencer15
Summary: ONESHoT? !SongFiC! Multiple Songs, including Marilyn Manson! Harry gets a band together just in time for a Battle of the Bands. How will they do? Read and find out! R&R! Rated M for Language. Warning: Contains slight Prep bashing!


(A/N): Hay guyZ, I'm back with another lil' story of mine. I know y'all just LOVE my stories...lol! So, anywho, I write this last night while I was bored outta my mind and this idea just wouldn't get out of my head, so, here it is! I hope y'all like it, and don't forget to review!

* * *

Battle of the Bands

Harry lay on his four-poster inside the warm Gryffindor dormitories. He was so very bored, laying here, watching the rain pelt against the windows. It had been raining for the past week, destroying time the students could be spending outside. But not he. He hadn't been out into the sunshine ever since he began harming himself. He would lean against the wall of an empty classroom late at night and drag the cold blade across his milky skin. He would watch how his blood would burn a river of red down his arm. He would draw pictures in his skin, giving into the pain. He discovered it eased his emotional pain.

Harry looked down at his arm saw scars, lots of white scars in lines down his arm. He though they were pretty, he liked them, but still hid them from the school. Everyone apart from Hermione and Ron, his partners in crime, they understood everything he told them, because they listened. They had changed, though, including him. They were no longer known as the 'Golden Trio', but now as the, well 'Bad of Hogwarts'.

Harry reached under his bed and pulled out a case. He pulled it onto the bed and opened it. Inside laid an Eric Clapton Green Fender Stratocaster. His baby, or so he called it. He had become quite skilled with it over the course of the summer. When he returned to Hogwarts in September, he had decided to put a band together.

_-Flashback-_

_Harry sat inside the empty classroom to wait for the people who would audition for the band. He jumped when a knock came to the door. In stepped Hermione. Harry stayed glued to the seat, shocked. "Mind if I audition, Harry?_

_Harry shook his head and she pulled a tiny object out of her pocket. She tapped it with her wand and set it on the ground. In front of him unfolded a drum set. She took to sleek drumsticks from her schoolbag and sat before them. She began to play with ultimate ease, and then her pace quickened. She was outstanding! She stopped playing and looked up hopefully. Harry looked down and checked 'Drummer' off the list on his clipboard. He smiled at the beautiful girl before him and said, "Drummer. Can you sing backup?" She opened her mouth and began to sing a small piece from what sounded like Evanescence's "Broken". He smiled again and said, "You certainly can!" He then motioned for her to sit beside him. Harry walked and opened the door, there was a line! "Drummer and Backup's been taken!" he announced as several people left the line disappointedly. "Next!" he regained his seat beside Hermione._

_The next person couple of people auditioned were horrible. Harry thought his ears would bleed. This would be a long night . . . . . _

_-End Flashback-_

They had soon decided on their band: Harry as singer and acoustics, Hermione as drummer and backup, Ron, ironically, as bass, and Seamus on keyboard. So now they had practices every other day in the Room of Requirement. Come to think of it, they had a practice in a few hours.

After sleeping the time away, Harry climbed out of bed and put his guitar back in its case. He picked it up and walked down the stairs to the common room. He met Hermione, Seamus and Ron and they followed suit, walking out of the portrait-hidden entrance, heading to their sanctuary. They reached the Room of Requirement and paced in front of it, thinking of a place perfectly suited to practice. The door appeared and Harry pushed it open, and was met with a room full of musical equipment.

After they set up they played a warm-up before getting into a full-blown song, _The Beautiful People_, by _Marilyn Manson_:

_I don't want you and I don't need you  
Don't bother to resist, I'll beat you  
It's not your fault that you're always wrong  
The weak ones are there to justify the strong _

The beautiful people, the beautiful people  
It's all relative to the size of your steeple  
You can't see the forest for the trees  
You can't smell your own shit on your knees

There's no time to discriminate,  
Hate every motherfucker  
That's in your way

Hey you, what do you see?  
Something beautiful, something free?  
Hey you, are you trying to be mean?  
If you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean

The worms will live in every host  
It's hard to pick which one they eat most

The horrible people, the horrible people  
It's as anatomic as the size of your steeple  
Capitalism has made it this way,  
Old-fashioned fascism will take it away

Hey you, what do you see?  
Something beautiful, something free?  
Hey you, are you trying to be mean?  
If you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean

There's no time to discriminate,  
Hate every motherfucker  
That's in your way

The beautiful people  
The beautiful people (aahh)

_The beautiful people  
The beautiful people (aahh)_

_The beautiful people  
The beautiful people (aahh)_

_The beautiful people  
The beautiful people (aahh)_

_  
Hey you, what do you see?  
Something beautiful, something free?  
Hey you, are you trying to be mean?  
If you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean_

_  
Hey you, what do you see?  
Something beautiful, something free?  
Hey you, are you trying to be mean?  
If you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean_

_The beautiful people_

_The beautiful people_

_The beautiful people _

_The beautiful people _

_The beautiful people _

_The beautiful people _

_The beautiful people _

_The beautiful people _

After they finished the song, Seamus cleared his throat, getting the attention of the others. "Guys, I'm quitting the band."

"WHAT!" the others said in unison.

"I'm moving to the States with me parents," he said in his Irish diction, "I'm sorry." Harry sat down and put his head in his hands. He looked back up at Seamus.

"It's okay, we'll find another keyboardist." He said awkwardly.

A few days later and they were still absent a keyboardist. They had looked everywhere. They sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Hermione looked over at Harry and noticed he was reading a paper. "What's that, Harry?" she inquired. He handed her the paper and registered a gasp from Hermione.

**Battle of the Bands**

**Show off your musical talent at the **

**Hogwarts 1st Annual Battle of the Bands.**

**To enter, write the name of your band/singer on a piece of parchment.**

**If it is a band, include person's names. Also include song to be**

**Performed. Turn into Prof. McGonagall. Will take place**

**In the Great Hall on November 6 at 7 o'clock.**

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress_

_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Tilliandos_

"That's two days from now!" Hermione gasped. Harry nodded and looked at Ron, who was displaying a face only a mother could love.

"I know…" Harry said blankly. Harry began to drift away into thought but was brought out of them abruptly as he saw Malfoy walking towards them. He reached them and put the familiar Malfoy smirk in place.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron seethed.

"I hear your looking for a pianist?" Malfoy asked in a tone of high class.

"Keyboardist . . . you want to play keyboard in our band? You can _play_ a keyboard?" Hermione asked with sarcasm. Harry forced a snigger.

"As a matter of fact I do, yes." He said proudly.

"A _swinging_ keyboard," Harry asked skeptically. Malfoy continued to smile.

"Got one around?" he asked. They motioned for him to follow them and they led him to the Room of Requirement. They walked through the door as Hermione showed Malfoy over to the swinging keyboard. He placed his fingers on the ivories and began to play. Then, ever so slowly, he began to swing it back and forth. Soon, he was up to par with what Seamus played at. He stopped playing and removed his fingers from the keys. It continued to swing as they looked on.

"Your pretty good, Malfoy. But you'll have to drop the classical shit, alright?" Harry said bluntly. "So, can you learn a few songs for the Battle of the Bands?" Hermione asked.

"Like?"

"This is the New Shit and Disposable Teens by Marilyn Manson?" Hermione asked. He looked at them skeptically.

"Well you're going to have to!" Harry said as he thrust the Lyrics and musical notes into Draco's hands.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

The day of the Battle had come on swift wings. The school was in uproar, people practicing their singing in the halls, humming tunes in class, counting beat with their feet. Harry didn't find out if Draco had learned to play the songs or not, but he was beginning to worry. How embarrassed would they be if Draco didn't know how to play the song? But, he could only hope. They had submitted their entry form yesterday under the name _Absent_ _Euphoria_, which they had oficially named themselves,and they were third up. Second was Cho Chang's band, and first was Ginny's band. 'Pfft, preps.'

People began filing into the Great Hall at 6:00 to get good seats, those of who were not performing. Harry met Hermione in the Room of Requirement at 6:30 like they had agreed on, to get dressed and prepared for their performance. Hermione had ordered outfitsfrom a muggle shop called **Hot Topic**for them to wear that night. Harry was dressed in a pair of tight, black leather pants and a long, shiny, black leather trench coat. Hermione liked it because it made him look oh-so not-so innocent. Draco was dressed in tight leather pants also but with a see-through mesh top. Ron was adorned in tight leather pants and a skin-tight black t-shirt. Hermione dressed herself in black fishnet stockings with a plaid skirt trimmed in black lace and a black lace bow, along with a matching top. Hermione then helped the boys put on eye-liner and a little bit of eye-shadow, and then applied some to herself.

They grabbed their instruments and marched out of the room, walking towards the Great Hall. By the time they got there it was 7:00, and the show was starting. McGonagall walked onto the stage that had been set up to introduce the first contestants. "I'd like to welcome you to our 1st annual Battle of the Bands. I'm sure you're happy toknow that I will not be judging the competition." Cheers erupted. "Your judges will be Remus Lupin, Pansy Parkinson, Lee Jordan, Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. There are no rules to this competition so anything goes. Please give it up for our first contestants, _Mystified_, Cho Chang, Harriet McDugall, and Jennifer Hasey performing _My Immortal_ by _Evanescence_!" The girls walked out onto the stage and took their positions. The music began to play and they broke into song.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Cho finished the last lyrics to the song and the Hall stood in silence. Suddenly, the Hall erupted in cheers. Harry and the rest of _Absent Euphoria_ joined in with the rest of the student body. Harry had to admit, they were good. The clapping died down and Professor McGonagall walked back out to the center of the stage, her robes billowing after her. "Wonderful, wonderful! Now, our second performance will be Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, and Pavarti Patil, also known as _Heather St. Claire_, performing _What You Waiting For? _By _Gwen Stefani_!" The crowd erupted into fits of clapping and cheering. 'Great,' Harry thought, 'Prep music!' Ginny began dancing frantically on stage, the other girls dancing along:

_What an amazing time  
What a family  
How did the years go by?  
Now it's only me _

Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
(La la la la la)

Like a cat in heat stuck in a moving car  
A scary conversations,  
Shut my eyes, can't find the brake  
What if they say that you're a climber?

Naturally I'm worried if I do it alone  
Who really cares cuz it's your life  
You never know, it could be great  
Take a chance cuz you might grow  
Oh... oh ohhh

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock

Take a chance you stupid Hoe

Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself  
You know it all by heart  
Why are you standing in one place?  
Born to blossom, bloom to perish

Your moment will run out  
Cuz of your sex chromosome  
I know it's so messed up how our society all thinks (for sure)  
Life is short, you're capable (uh huh)  
Oh... oh ohhh

LOOK AT YOUR WATCH NOW!  
YOU'RE STILL A SUPER HOT FEMALE!  
YOU GOT YOUR MILLION DOLLAR CONTRACT!  
AND THEY'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOUR HOT TRACK!

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

I can't wait to go  
Back and do Japan  
Get me lots of brand new fans  
Osaka, Tokyo  
You Harajuku girls  
Damn, you've got some wicked style...

GO!  
LOOK AT YOUR WATCH NOW!  
YOU'RE STILL A SUPER HOT FEMALE!  
YOU GOT YOUR MILLION DOLLAR CONTRACT!  
AND THEY'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOUR HOT TRACK!

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

What you waiting for?  
What you waiting for?  
Take a chance, you stupid hoe

Take a chance, you stupid hoe  
What you waiting for?  
What you waiting for?  
Take a chance, you stupid hoe  
Take a chance, you stupid hoe

They finished their song and stood, in a pose, in the middle of the stage. Once again, cheers erupted amongst the students. Harry clapped out of the goodness of his heart. He hated Prep music! Ginny and her crew cleared the stage as once again McGonagall entered stage-left. "That was very entertaining, apart from the language . . ." McGonagall gave them apiercing stare. Back stage Harry and Hermione were pacing nervously, glancing at Draco and Ron every once in a while. They were all sweating, nervous of how their performance would turn out.

"And now performing will be Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Draco Malfoy . . ." (hushed, frantic voices), " who are _Absent Euphoria_, singing This is the-, oh Gods, _This is the New Sh- Shit_ by _Marilyn Manson_! The group walked out on stage, into the hot, blinding lights to set up their equipment. After Harry and Ron had their guitars set, Hermione had her drums enlarged, and Draco's keyboard was suspended by chains . . . the beat began, Hermione's drums began to thump in Harry's ears, and their song began:

_Everything has been said before  
There's nothing left to say anymore  
When it's all the same  
You can ask for it by name _

Babble babble bitch bitch  
Rebel rebel party party  
Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"  
Blah blah blah got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely  
Stick your STUPID SLOGAN in:  
Everybody sing along.  
Babble babble bitch bitch  
Rebel rebel party party  
Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"  
Blah blah blah got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely  
Stick your STUPID SLOGAN in:  
Everybody sing,  
Are you motherfuckers ready  
For the new shit?  
Stand up and admit,  
tomorrow's never coming.  
This is the new shit.  
Stand up and admit.  
Do we get it? No.  
Do we want it? Yeah.  
This is the new shit,  
Stand up and admit.

Harry's throat began to get soar from the excessive screaming, but he didn't care, he loved this song. He looked back and Hermione's hair was flailing sexily around her, making her look like a beautiful enchantress. Harry turned back the other way and caught a glimpse of McGonagall, who looked terrified. He turned to face the crowd as the next part of the song approached.

_Babble babble bitch bitch  
Rebel rebel party party  
Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"  
Blah blah blah got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely  
Stick your STUPID SLOGAN in:  
Everybody sing along.  
Everything has been said before  
There's nothing left to say anymore  
When it's all the same  
You can ask for it by name,  
Are you motherfuckers ready  
For the new shit?  
Stand up and admit,  
tomorrow's never coming.  
This is the new shit.  
Stand up and admit.  
Do we get it? No.  
Do we want it? Yeah.  
This is the new shit,  
Stand up and admit._

Harry strummed hard on the strings of his Stratocaster. He liked the beat and every time he played this song his insides flipped upside down. It made his skin tingle. He looked back, once again, to his band-mates, who were deep into the emotion held within this very song. Draco's keyboard swung furiously in front of the blonde, Draco's face tight in concentration. Harry looked down at his guitar, his hand a blur. He violently shook his head to remove his sweaty locks from his eyes. He was glad that he finally decided to let Hermione brew him the Aspectus Sano Medicamentum, a potion that cured his eyesight, so that he would never have to wear his glasses again.

_And now it's "you know who"  
I got the "you know what"  
I stick it "you know where"  
You know why, you don't care.  
And now it's "you know who"  
I got the "you know what"  
I stick it "you know where"  
You know why, you don't care._

_Babble babble bitch bitch  
Rebel rebel party party  
Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"  
Blah blah blah got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely  
Stick your STUPID SLOGAN in:  
Everybody sing.  
Are you motherfuckers ready  
For the new shit?  
Stand up and admit,  
tomorrow's never coming.  
This is the new shit.  
Stand up and admit.  
Do we get it? No.  
Do we want it? Yeah.  
This is the new shit,  
Stand up and admit._

_So,  
LET US ENTERTAIN YOU  
LET US ENTERTAIN YOU...  
Blah blah blah blah everybody sing along._

The song ended and Harry looked up to the students. There was a moment of silence before a mind-blowing burst of cheering erupted from the core of the Great Hall. Harry smiled and looked back to his band-mates. They were also all smiles, sinking into the praise. They walked off stage, carrying their instruments, chins held high in prowess. When Harry set his guitar down, Hermione leapt into his arms, squealing as Harry squeezed her tightly. Without thinking, Harry pressed his lips to Hermione's, delving them into a heart-stopping kiss. When they broke apart, all Hermione could whisper was, "Damn!"

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

As the rest of the performances were finished off, late into the night, the four of them sat in the small set of bleachers set up backstage, talking, drinking Butterbeer, and laughing the night away. They were interrupted when McGonagall announced the following: "May we now see all of our contestants on stage, please?" They stood up and filed out onto the familiar stage with the other performers to be titled. "In third place," McGonagall began, "we have _Heather St. Clair_!" The crowd cheered as a slightly disappointed Ginny and her friends walked out to accept the small, bronze trophy. "In second, comes _Juvenille_!" Blaise Zambini, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Euan Abercrombie stepped out of the line to accept the slightly larger silver trophy, each shaking McGonagall's hand as they went along. The applause slowly died down and McGonagall spoke yet again. "And in first, we have," McGonagall paused; Harry held Hermione's hand and waited, anxiously, "_Absent Euphoria_!" Harry and Hermione jumped into each other and yelled in excitement. Harry in turned hugged the other two boys, then turned back and accepted the large, gold trophy from their Headmistress. Harry reached it forward so the others could grab onto it. He smiled and looked down as someone shouted, "ENCORE!" Harry looked back at his friends as the others cleared the stage.

They once again set up their equipment. Once again the beat began, and everyone else in the Hall, including !McGonagall, began clapping in time with the music. Harry opened his mouth and the sweet, release that was _Manson_, flowed from his parched lips:

_And I'm a black rainbow  
And I'm and ape of god  
I got a face made for violence upon  
And I'm a teen distortion  
Survived abortion  
A rebel from the waist down _

Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

I wanna thank you, mom  
I wanna thank you, dad  
For bringing this fuckin world to a bitter end  
I never really hated a one true god  
But the god of the people I hated

You say you wanted evolution  
The ape was a great big hit  
You say you want a revolution, man  
And I say that you're full of shit

We're disposable teens  
We're disposable teens  
We're disposable teens  
We're disposable

We're disposable TEENS  
We're disposable TEENS  
We're disposable TEENS  
We're disposable

You say you wanted evolution  
The ape was a great big hit  
You say you want a revolution, man  
And I say that you're full of shit

Yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

The more that you fear us  
The bigger we get  
The more that you fear us  
The bigger we get  
Don't be surprised  
Don't be surprised  
Don't be surprised if we discover it

Yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

You say you wanted evolution  
The ape was a great big hit  
You say you want a revolution, man  
And I say that you're full of shit

Yeah, yeah, yeah

You say you wanted evolution  
The ape was a great big hit  
You say you want a revolution, man  
And i say that you're full of shit

Yeah, yeah, yeah

were disposable teens

_were disposable teens_

_were disposable teens_

_were disposable  
__were disposable TEENS! _

_were disposable TEENS!_

_were disposable TEENS!__  
were disposable_

**-FIN-**


End file.
